The Princess & The Pea (Finnick&Annie Version)
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: I took the fairy tale "The Princess & The Pea," and made it into my own using my all-time favourite characters, Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta! :)


Once upon a time in a small kingdom, there lived a prince named Prince Finnick Odair. He had bronze coloured hair and sea green eyes. His parents, the King and Queen, wanted him to get married. He was to get married to a "real princess," not just some normal girl. Finnick's parents searched everywhere for princesses, and many came to their kingdom hoping to marry the young and handsome prince. Finnick didn't like any of them, though. He wasn't in love with any of them and they were all too mean, vain, or snooty. Plus half of them probably weren't even real princesses!

One evening, there was a storm outside. It was raining, there were loud and violent winds, and nobody could be outside.

But there was someone wandering about outside. A young maiden who'd gotten lost. She had dark brown hair and those same sea green eyes. She'd been the Princess of her kingdom but ran away. She saw a building in the distance...the palace! She ran over, but had tripped and fell into the mud several times before getting to the door. She knocked on the door, expecting to have a servant or someone open the door. But instead, the Prince opened the door. He opened the door to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He thought she was beautiful even though she was covered in mud and rain. The girl started to explain herself.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, I'm Princess Annie Cresta...my deepest apologies for disturbing you but I've gotten lost and..."

"Call me Finnick." he answered, "You can come inside, I'll get you some tea or a blanket...or whatever you want."

"T-Thank you...Finnick..."

The two went inside together and Annie stared at everything. It was so magnificent and royal! Her castle was just an old dump because her parents were cheap.

"Mother? Father?" the Prince called calmly. No one answered. He muttered to himself before shouting, "MOM! DAD! Get your royal butts over here!"

Annie giggled. "Usually people of our class don't shout like that."

"Normal ones don't, this is how I get them to actually listen to me. They never show up if I call them normally." Finnick answered as his parents strode over to where the two young adults were.

"Finnick, how many times have we told you not to- Oh, you've brought a guest!" The King said when he saw Annie.

"Who might you be?" The Queen asked her.

"I'm Annie, Annie Cresta. The Princess of a run down stupid town that I hate. I'd gotten lost."

"We're going to help her." Finnick said. Annie was given clean clothes, a seat by the fire, blankets, tea, and who knows what else. She thanked them gratefully, and her and Finnick sat together and talked for hours.

They had many things in common and were definitely already in love. The way they looked at each other, the way they didn't want to leave each other's company...

The King and Queen noticed this, but they weren't sure if this Annie was a real princess or not. She could've been lying. How could they know? The Queen had a test that would let them know the truth. She went into the guest bedroom and placed a single pea under the mattress of the bed. Then she gathered up some of the servants and asked them to place 19 more mattresses on top of the first one, so that there were 20 in all. The mattress at the very top was the most comfortable mattress anybody could ever dream of sleeping in.

"If Annie could tell that there is a pea hidden under these mattresses, and she doesn't get a second of sleep for the entire night, she is a real princess!" The Queen declared. Then she went down to where Finnick and Annie were talking. "Time to go to bed!"

"But Mooooom..." Finnick joked, winking at Annie. She giggled as she was guided to where the guest room was.

"Good night, Annie." Finnick said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Finnick." she answered, blushing. Then they headed off to bed. When Annie walked into the room, she was surprised to see so many mattresses.

"They must treat their guests really well here..." she mumbled. Annie climbed up a ladder that was leaning against the mattresses until she made it to the top. She lied down and tucked herself in.

"This is peculiar...although the mattress looks very comfortable, it feels like I'm sleeping atop a pile of rocks!" she tossed and turned for most of the night, but sleep never came to her. She stared at the ceiling with wide, tired eyes for at least 10 minutes, then decided to check if something was under the mattress. She went back on the ladder and put her hand under the 20th mattress. Nothing was there. Then she climbed a bit lower and put her hand under the 19th mattress. Nothing was there. She did this until she made it to the bottom mattress, and under it she found a single pea. Just as she was walking out of the room, she heard everyone else starting to wake up.

"Good morning," the King and Queen said in unison as Annie walked into the kitchen at about the same time as Finnick.

"Good morning, Annie." Finnick said, smiling.

"Good morning everyone..." Annie answered, holding the pea in her clenched fist.

"Is everything alright?" Finnick asked her. Annie shook her head. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Well, I kept tossing and turning, so when I checked if anything was under the mattresses...I found this!" she held out the tiny pea. The King and Queen smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Finnick and Annie asked at the same time.

"The plan worked." the King laughed.

"I wanted to test if you were a real princess, so I put a pea under all of those mattresses and since you felt it, you're a real princess, honey!" the Queen said happily.

"Well I know I am, but okay!" Annie cheered happily. The four of them had some weird happy dance party.

Finnick and Annie ended up getting married in the Kingdom and lived happily together as the Prince and Princess.

The End ;)


End file.
